


Ten Words

by CrowKing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winter soldier awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Reader are cornered by the men who are after them. They have a chance to escape until one of the men starts the awakening of the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Words

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the song "Paint It Black" by Hidden Citizens which is cover from the original Rolling Stones song. Hope you enjoy!!

“Get away from here,” Bucky whispered to (Y/N). “I need you to go right now.”   
“I told you that I’m staying with you. We’re getting through this together,” (Y/N) answered. They hid behind a kitchen counter in an abandoned building somewhere in Europe. They had been running for quite some time now. Each time they have been able to slip away. However, their resources were running low and weapons were hard to come by. Bucky and (Y/N) weren’t stupid. They could hear the men in the building come after them. Bucky knew there was too many for him to take on. (Y/N)’s grip on Bucky grew tighter, and her breathing hitched.   
“You’re scared.”  
“No shit,” (Y/N) answered right away. “Aren’t you?”  
“I’ve been running from them for a while, hun,” Bucky explained. “They don’t scare me. There are worse things. You need to get out of here.”  
“No,” (Y/N) shook her head. “I’m not going back on my word.”  
“Are you an idiot? What are you going to do?”  
“I have a gun.”  
“How many bullets, (Y/N)?”  
“That doesn’t—  
“How many bullets, (Y/N)?” Bucky’s bore into her. (Y/N) looked away. She didn’t have enough bullets to get away by herself. The men were coming closer. They were coming up the flights of stairs. They had guns, big guns. They had armor and numbers and communication to each other.   
“Did you call for help?” (Y/N) asked.  
“You know I can’t call Steve,” Bucky answered. “They’re almost here.” (Y/N) grabbed the gun with one hand, and Bucky with the other. The uniformed stomping stopped. Then the pair only heard one set of footsteps. The footsteps seemed calm. Too calm. As if the enemy knew that the pair had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. The footsteps came to a stop. The door creaked into the room that (Y/N) and Bucky were hiding in. Bucky placed his hand against (Y/N)’s mouth. Silencing her nervous breathing. No matter how many times they have done this together, it always scared her. Bucky took in a breath and waited.  
All was still and quiet for those precious seconds. Maybe they were listening for a heartbeat. Maybe they had a body temperature reading. Whatever they had, Bucky wasn’t scared. They still had a chance of escaping. He could still get them out if need be. (Y/N) held her breath, hoping that the men would go away. The grip tightened in their hands. Neither wanted to let go of the other. They had to keep it together.  
Both of them heard a rustling of papers, and then they heard a word that made their hearts drop.  
“Longing,” the man at the doorway said. (Y/N)’s stomach dropped. Bucky looked at her. ‘You have to go. Now,” Bucky mouthed at her. He took his hand away slowly.   
“Rusted,” the man said the second word. (Y/N) shook her head. She felt tears tugging at her eyes.  
“I can’t. Not without you. We can go,” (Y/N) whispered.  
“Furnace.” That’s when Bucky felt a twinge of pain. (Y/N) grabbed onto him.   
“Bucky, please. Remember what we practiced. Just look at me. We can still make a break for it. Please just focus,” (Y/N) pleaded. Her heartbeat quickened. Panic struck her veins.   
“Daybreak.” The man said. Bucky closed his eyes hard. He was starting to struggle. He tried to hold it together for her, but the focus he had was breaking.   
“(Y/N), he’s going to come out. Do you see that window?” Bucky winced. “Jump out of it. I can distract them. Just g-go. You have to.”  
“Seventeen,” the man said.  
“No, he won’t come out. We practiced, Bucky. Please, I know you can do this. I won’t let him come out.” (Y/N)’s breathing grew louder.   
“(Y/N), please don’t be s-stupid,” Bucky begged. “You have to go. I can’t stop this. He’s halfway here.” The blinding pain made its way through Bucky’s nerves.  
“Benign,” The sixth word.   
“Bucky, please we can just go through the window together please.” (Y/N) looked into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky was unresponsive. Something in his metal arm clicked awake. He couldn’t hold it in for her anymore.   
“Nine,” the main said. Bucky’s body twitched. (Y/N) wrapped herself around him, hoping to silence his shaking.   
“You’re in there. You’re still my Bucky. You’re still my James. I won’t leave you. I’m not giving up on you.” Tears fell in big drops. (Y/N) tried to keep herself together.   
“Homecoming.” Bucky had stopped shaking, and his eyes were open. (Y/N) let go and smiled until she looked at his eyes. They were empty. There was no sign of Bucky at all. He was gone.   
“One,” the man said. The 9th word. (Y/N) realized that Bucky was right. She was an idiot for staying. Tears fell down her face one by one, somewhat blinding her vision. She glanced back at the window. She needed to leave. Taking a deep breath, (Y/N) mustered up all the courage she had. She held her only gun in both of her hands.  
“Just run and jump. You can do this. He’ll come back. He’ll find me. Just go,” (Y/N) whispered to herself. She loaded the gun and booked it to the window. She heard a couple of gunshots as she jumped through the opening. (Y/N) tried to tuck and roll as she landed on the landing, but she failed. She fell onto the ground and booked it, ignoring the pain ripping through her legs.   
“Freight Car,” the last word. Silence. The Winter Soldier stood up and faced the man who called upon him. “Good morning, soldier.”  
“Ready to comply,” The Winter Soldier responded.   
(Y/N) kept running. She knew that man that was ready to comply was not Bucky. (Y/N) was no longer afraid of the men in the building. She wasn’t running from them anymore. She was running from the Winter Soldier.


End file.
